Snowfur
"You have sacrificed so much. And our Clan walks a safer path now. With this life, I give you pride, so that you may know your Clan. Thank you for raising Whitestorm. You were chosen long ao, and StarClan has never regretted its choice." --Snowfur to Bluestar in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 503 Snowfur is a thick furred white she-cat with blue eyes, gray-tipped ears, and a fluffy tail. Spoiler Warning:' ''Plot and/or ending details follow. :::::::::: Affiliations: :::::::::: Current: ThunderClan :::::::::: Post-Death: :::::::::: Residence: StarClan :::::::::: Names: :::::::::: Kit: Snowkit :::::::::: Apprentice: Snowpaw :::::::::: Warrior: Snowfur :::::::::: Queen: Snowfur :::::::::: Family: (see bottom of page) :::::::::: Education: :::::::::: Mentor(s): Sparrowpelt :::::::::: Book Appearances: :::::::::: Living: Bluestar's Prophecy :::::::::: Dead: Secrets of the Clans, Bluestar's :::::::::: Prophecy, SkyClan's Destiny History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluetstar's Prophecy'' : Snowfur first appears as Bluetstar's sister. Snowkit opens her eyes first, and when Bluekit opens her eyes, they go to explore the camp together. Snowkit wants wants to stay with Leopard kit and Patchkit, but Bluekit convinces her to explore alone. They go into the warriors den, Pinestar's den, the elders den and the medicine cat's den. Snowkit dares Blukit to eat a leaf, but Bluekit spits it out. Bluekit then dares Snowkit to eat two poppy seeds. Snowkit does so, andthen they are found by a furious Moonflower. She asks Snowkit how many poppy seeds she ate, and Goosefeather says she'll sleep it off. Bluekit tries to defend her sister, saying it was her fault. : A bit later, Snowkit and Bluekit become apprentices. Snowpaw has a more exciting first day than Bluepaw, thought Bluepaw caught a large bit of prey. : Snowpaw and Bluepaw arre involved in the attack on WindClan. They had to carry messages. Snowpaw's mother, Moonflower, is murdered by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. : Snowpaw is noted to be liking Thistlepaw. : When Crookedpaw attacks Bluepaw, Snowpaw helps her and the two battle Crookedpaw off together. Bluepaw tells Snowpaw about the prophecy, but Snowpaw tells her not to listen to Goosefeather. : Much later in the book, Snowpaw and Bluepaw become the warrriors, Snowfur and Bluefur. After Thistlpaw battles off a dog, he becomes a warrior, named Thistleclaw and soon Snowfur becomes his mate, and gives birth to Whitekit. : Bluefur then coaxes Snowfur out into the forest, where they find ShadowClan warriors on their territory. They battle them off, but Snowfur is hit by a monster, and dies. : When Blustar recieves her nine lives, Snowfur gives Bluestar one of her lives; the life of pride. ''SkyClan's Destiny'' : Snowfur appears only breifly, when the SkyClan ancestors and StarClan are reunited for a night. Snowfur is introduced to Leafstar by Skywatcher and Cloudstar, along with her sister, Bluestar, and her son, Whitestorm. In the Feld Guide Series ''Secrets'' '''of the Clans : Snowfur is Bluestar's sister, daughter of Moonflower and Stormtail, mother of Whitekit, and mate of Thistleclaw. Snowfur is killed by a Twoleg monster, chasing ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory with Bluefur. : Snowfur becomes the guardian of her neice, Mosskit, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter, after Mosskit dies when Bluefur is taking her to Oakheart. Snowfur attempts to comfort Bluefur, telling her it was Mosskit's time, and promises Bluefur, that she'll take care of Mosskit. The other StarClan cats agree to let Snowfur care for Mosskit, since when Snowfur had died, she had still been in the nursery, caring for her son, Whitekit, and she missed caring for kits. Family Members: Mate: : Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Son: : Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: : Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: : Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: : Bluestar:Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: : Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: : Mistystar: Living (As of Fading Echoes) : Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: : Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nephews: : Reedwhisker: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandsons: : Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member : Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: : Sorreltail: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Grandsons: : Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughter: : Poppyfrost:Living (As of Fading Echoes) : Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Great-Grandkits: : Molekit:Living (As of Fading Echoes) : Cherrykit: Living (As of Fading Echoes) : : Tree: : : Unknown & Unknown = Goosefeather, Moonflower : Moonflower & Stormtail = Bluefur, Snowfur : Bluestar & Oakheart = Mosskit, Stonefur, Mistystar : Mistystar & Unknown = Reedwhisker, 3 unidentified kits : Snowfur & Thistleclaw = Whitestorm : Whitestorm & Willowpelt = Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail : Sorreltail & Brakenfur = Molepaw, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost : Poppyfrost & Berrynose = Molekit, Cherrykit : : Underlined = Female : Normal= Male : Strikethrough = dead : Italicized = gender unknown : Quotes : "I don't even know what that means! And you know what his prohecies are like. It was his stupid prophecy that killed Moonflower. You don't actually beleive him do you?" : --Snowpaw when Bluepaw tells her about the prophecy. Bluestar's Prophecy, page 212